Small Shorts
by Unwary Hanyou
Summary: This is basicly lots of one shots stuck together. Please read and review! I try to be as funny as possible!
1. Goku's Humiliating Defeat

Hey people. I'm starting another fic. Except this is a DBZ one instead of InuYasha like I usually do. It's just a big bunch of one shots. They won't be very long though, I don't think. I hope for more reviews here in the DBZ catagory than in my IY catagory. This is going to insult many many characters, I'm warning you now. MUAHAHA! Ok, I'm rambling again, so lets start the chapter.

WARNING: This makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. I'm telling you now so don't flame me later with things like "This don't make no friggin' sense!" cause I'm telling you now, and if you DO flame me, your review will simply be ignored.

**Small Shorts- Goku's Humiliaiting Defeat** _-Unwary Hanyou_

Okay, this is after the Buu Saga and everyone is fine. It's not DBGT yet though. One day during the middle, Goku got the undying and sudden urge to fight. But no one was available. Vegeta was stuck in Capsule Corp. because he destroyed the gravity chamber again. Everyone else was at this meeting thingy about some kind of math. They excluded Goku for some reason though. Wait! There was hope! Goku flew off in the direction of Kame House.

**Soon...**

At Kame house, Goku shouted.

"Oi, Krillen, you in here buddy?"

"Ya don't have to shout ya know!"

"Okay, okay, but fight me, ok? Please?"

"Sure! It gives me a chance to test out my secret weapon against Saiyans!"

"Let's go!"

"Wait! I have to get ready! Just lemme gather some stuff."

Krillen ran around the house, here and there. He got his "stuff" whatever that was and he stuffed it in a bag. Then he flew out and Goku followed. They flew to a deserted stretch and landed, ready.(A/N Is it just me, or do they ALWAYS fight on some deserted island?' )

"Goku, charge up, I have to prepare."

Goku started charging and shouting while powering up to Super Saiyan Three. Krillen just took things out of his bag. "Okay Goku, I'm ready!"

Goku, surrounded by his golden aura, charged at Krillen. Krillen was powering up and Destructo Disk. "Ha! Krillen, do you really think that old trick will work against me?" Krillen shot the disk, and it split into 10 different disks. One cut of Goku's hair. "Huh? No! I'm getting weaker!" Goku went back into Super Saiyan One. Goku charged up and grew his hair back. Another disk cut it off again. This went on and on until the tenth time, when Goku ran out of hair.

"Oh well! I can still beat you in Super Saiyan!"

Goku charged at Krillen again and Krillen threw something black at him. It didnt cover Goku's eyes but Goku's gold aura had become white. "Krillen, what have you done to me? I can't go into Super Saiyan anymore!" Goku lifted the thing on his head. It turned out to be a fifty pound towel soaked in black hair dye!

"Everyone knows a Saiyan's hair is the key to his/her power! So i simply degraded your hair!"

"Aw man!"

"Hehe!"

**End of the short Short!**

Whaddaya think? This idea popped into my head while I was washing and drying my hair! Oh well, please review!

Bye! Press that little button down there! Be the first reviewer and get an honourary mention!


	2. I'm WHAT? Part One

Hey! I'm back with even more weird little one shots! And a very very very very very very...well, you get the point. Very...special thank you to The REAL Cheese Monkey for being a first reviewer.

Grabs random monkey and shakes its hands Huh? Oh, there you are! Shakes the REAL The REAL Cheese Monkey's hands.

I forgot to put this in the first chapter. Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I would be in a mansion making Goku trying on dresses and having Gohan become a super villain.

Okay, for being the first reviewer, you get so many baskets of food that not even Goku could eat all of it. Do you people realize just how much that is! Oh, right. On with the story.

**Small Shorts- I'm WHAT? Part One** _-Unwary Hanyou_

One day, Goten was being the inncocent little kid that he was and was browsing through a book store. I'm not sure if he can read in the actual anime and manga but in this one shot, he can read. So, he was browsing when his eye caught a big, wide, fat, many paged dictionary. It read:

**JAPENESE TO ENGLISH**

About up to 20 useful words!

Written by Unwary Hanyou(Yes, I did not actually make a dictionary, but its my story with my dictionary that I'm filling with my own words!)

Goten took this wide book(which is about 5 pages including the cover, back, and table of contents and stuff) and went up to the shopkeeper. "Hey, I want this!"

"Sure kid! That'll be (I really don't know how much a book would cost in DBZ. It never tells. So I'll just make up any price.) 59 zenny"

"Okay!" Goten walks up to the man, puts the 5-page dictionary down beside him, and blows up the cash register by shooting a Kamehameha at it.

"KA..ME...KA...ME...HA!" (Goten usually messes up the kamehameha by making it kamekameha.)

He killed the poor shopkeeper. "Whoops. Oh well" Goten took the book and flew home with people shouting everywhere.

"It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's Super um..."Orange Big-Haired Short Martial Artist Guy"?

When Goten got home, he took the book and looked through it. Then, in the "G" section, something caught his eye.

_Goten-Air_

"Whaddaya mean I'm air? MOM! WHY DID YOU NAME ME AFTER AIR?"

"Um...we didn't think you would find out?"

"Okay!"

..:End of part ONE:..

So that's part one. Our next victim..I mean unsuspecting prey...I mean person to find the dictionary and look themselves up is...I'm not telling you! I'll give you a hint. His name begins with a "G". Helpful? No? GOOD!


End file.
